Freaky Friday Ficlet Fun
by Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins
Summary: a collection of one-shots written to answer the weekly challenges at LFFL. All are independent stories and are not part of larger stories at this time. One day they may become something more but for now their just fun writing exercises. (Rated M just to be safe and I'll try to remember to put warnings at the tops of any chapters that actually meet that rating.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a collection of one-shots that were inspired by random photos. They were posted as a challenge each week in my favorite group on FB (Labyrinth Fan Fiction Lovers). I didn't write anything for most when it was posted but I've decided to go back and write something for each of them as little writing exercises since I'm busy packing atm. I may make longer stories out of a few of these one day, but I won't promise that. I'll try to give a brief description of the photo at the beginning of each ficlet.

**#1 picture of David Bowie sitting on a cart full of apples with a crystal in his hand**

Sarah walked slowly through the little marketplace. She was visiting her aunt in a small town in Virginia. It was early Autumn and it was amazing. The weather was just cold enough to need a sweater, but not a heavy one. The leaves on all the trees were bright reds and oranges with a few yellows mixed in and everyone was cheerful and friendly.

Sarah loved visiting her aunt, especially in the fall. The autumn festival was her favorite. All the handmade items and homemade goodies she could ever want were right there in one park. The festival lasted all weekend and Sarah knew never to buy anything until Sunday as that's when you could find all the best deals.

As she made her way down the rows of stalls, she spotted a large cart at the end, filled with apples. She hadn't seen that the day before and she wondered if she had missed it or if it was new.

Approaching the cart, she looked around but saw no one watching it. The cart didn't seem to be part of any stall and there was nothing to indicate that they were for sale. "Hello?" She called as she stepped closer, but no one answered.

As she peered into the cart, looking at the apples, she felt the air grow colder as the wind blew through the park. Suddenly a hand holding a luscious red apple appeared in front of her. "An apple for the lady?"

Turning, Sarah found the arm belonged to a tall man in jeans and a long black coat. "Are these your apples?" She asked as she studied the man. He had short spikey dirty blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Something seemed very familiar about those eyes.

"Just those in this cart." He replied with a smile. "I brought them for tonight's festivities."

"Oh?" Sarah tilted her head trying to figure out why he looked and sounded so familiar. She didn't know many men with British accents.

"Bobbing for apples and I believe one booth will be making candy apples." He explained.

"Really?" She smiled. "I didn't think bobbing for apple was popular anymore and normally I associate it with Halloween."

"The youngsters still enjoy it and Hallow's Eve is less than a month away," he stated as he rolled the apple down his around and over his hand.

As Sarah watched him roll the apple up and down his arms, her first thought was it was like Aladdin, the when it seemed to float around his hand as he moved back and forth, she became memorized by it. "How did you?"

Smirking, he tossed the apple up and spun around, his hand held out behind him. The apple came down and he easily caught it behind his back. Apple in hand, he turned around and bowed to her. "Just a simple trick I learned to entertain the children."

"It's quite impressive."

"Thank you, my lady." He offered her the apple once more and this time she took it from his hand. "Feel free to help yourself to any of my apples."

"Thank you, that's very kind. I..."

"Sarah!"

Sarah turned to see her aunt waving to her from a booth that sold pumpkins. "It seems you're being summoned."

"Yea, sorry but I have to go," Sarah said sadly. She wanted to stay and talk longer, but her aunt wasn't a patient woman.

"You must do what you must do, Sarah." He whispered by her ear.

She turned, startled by his sudden closeness. "Yes, I must..."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed it softly. "Farewell, my Lady." He bowed to her and walked away.

Sarah watched him walk off, still unable to shake the feeling of familiarity she got from him. When her aunt yelled for her once more, she shook her head and walked away, leaving the cart of apples behind.

Once Sarah was out of site, the man pushed the cart further away from the booths. He parked it where it wouldn't be seen and sat on the apples in it. "Dear, sweet Sarah, you certainly have grown." He picked up an apple and twirled it on his fingertips. The red faded away and when it stopped glowing, it was now a crystal in his hand.

"Enjoy the apple, Sarah." He mused as he watched her in the crystal. "One day you shall return to me."

Tossing the crystal up into the air, it burst and a shower of glitter filled the air causing the cart and the Goblin King to vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't get too detailed but naughtiness is definitely implied in this one.**

**#2 Sarah in a very skimpy outfit sitting in a pit filled with goblins in a very compromising pose. The words "No Power" and "Over me" are tattoed on her thighs. Art by KrakenKatz**

_Jareth was headed to his throne room when he heard a commotion coming from there. As he entered the room, he saw the goblins gathered around the pit in the center of the room. _

_"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Jareth demanded as he walked over to the pit with his hands on his hips._

_The goblins scattered, except for those in the pit, they and an unexpected visitor stared up at the King. "Hi." She squeaked as she stared at Jareth trying to look innocent._

_Jareth tilted his head as he took in the scene before him. There in the pit, lying on top of goblins and pillows, was Sarah Williams. "Well, this is a delightful sight." He smirked as his eyes wandered over her body in her very revealing outfit. The extremely short cut shorts that she wore, plus her current sitting position, offered the King a generous view of her thighs, which had the words 'no power' and 'over me' tattooed across them. "No power?" He asked through gritted teeth, not finding the reminder of his defeat amusing._

_Sarah shrugged and pushed a goblin from her stomach and another out of her hair as she tried to sit up. "This isn't how I planned for things to go."_

_"Oh?" He watched as she and the goblins struggled to get up. One grabbed her shirt to pull himself up and only succeeded in pulling her shirt down, exposing her bra-clad breast to the King's hungry gaze. As the miscreant tried again, his hand came much to close to her flesh for his Jareth's liking. With a snap of his fingers, the goblins vanished, most likely dropped in an oubliette or the bog for daring to touch his Sarah before he could. "And just how did you intend for this little intrusion of yours to go?"_

_Sarah laid back on the pillows and gave him a shy smile, ignoring the fact that her shirt was still half off. "Well, I had intended to get the goblins to leave and to be sitting on your throne when you came in. Unfortunately, I tripped and fell in here with the goblins."_

_Throwing his head back, Jareth laughed and sat in the edge of the pit, his boots resting between her feet. "So you've come to steal my throne now, have you?" He watched her hands move to rest behind her head, her stomach bare and exposed. He longed to remove the two buttons that still held her shirt together._

_"No," Sarah replied timidly. "Not steal, just borrow it for a bit."_

_"You wish to borrow my throne?" He pulled one leg up and rested his hands and his head on his knee. "Now why would you want to borrow my throne?"_

_"For a photo shoot. I need a few good pictures for my portfolio. I remembered your throne and thought it would be an excellent prop." Sarah explained as she ran one hand down her chest slowly._

_"And what are you offering me in exchange for the use of my throne?" Jareth questioned._

_"What do you think would be a fair trade?"_

_Smirking he summoned a crystal to his hand and juggled it back and forth, his eyes never leaving her. Well, while I'm enjoying my current view, it could be greatly improved. Show me some sexy poses. Prove to me you're worthy of being a professional model."_

_Sarah grinned and let her fingers play with one of the remaining buttons. "Are you asking me to give you a show Goblin King?"_

_"Are you saying you're willing to give me one, Precious?"_

_"Maybe..." she popped the remaining buttons and pulled her shirt open, giving him a full few of her chest in her sheer lacy bra. "Is a show all you want?" She asked as she ran her fingers over her own nipples. "You just want to watch?" She slid one hand down her stomach and unfastened the top of her shorts. "You don't want to touch?" She stared intently into his gradually darkening eyes. "Or taste?"_

_Jareth tossed the crystal aside and climbed into the pit with her. "I thought you'd never ask my little vixen."_

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Sarah hurried up the steps of the castle beyond the Goblin City with a smile on her face. Jareth had agreed to help her with some photos for her journalism class and she might even get a few to add to her portfolio. She had been pleasantly surprised when all he asked for in return was that she have dinner with him.

It had been ten years since she last set foot in the castle when she rushed in to save Toby. During those years she kept in touch with her friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. She had even gotten a letter from his majesty once in a while. After some time had passed, she realized Jareth truly wasn't a bad person. He had, after all, done exactly what she wanted. She even felt bad for how ungrateful she had been. She learned a lot during her run through the Labyrinth and she had him to thank for that. He'd only visited her 3 times, but they were slowly becoming friends.

When she was talking with her friends about her project, Hoggle mentioned the King's garden and how it was too bad she could take photos there. Sarah quickly decided to send a letter to Jareth asking for his permission, which he was happy to give.

"Sarah!" Hoggle cried as he raced over to greet her. "I ain't seen the rat." He said when he reached her. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Its fine Hoggle. Jareth agreed to let me come take some photos and leave when I wish to. All he asked in return is that I have dinner with him." Sarah explained again. Hoggle always worried that the Goblin King was up to no good.

When they reached the throne room, they found it much cleaner than the last time she had seen it. The lack of goblins and chickens probably contributed to that. "Wonder where he is?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Who knows?" Hoggle shrugged. "He could be anywhere."

"I'll look around the castle why don't you head to the garden and see if he's there," Sarah suggested.

"Best if we don't split up. This castle can be just as confusing to navigate as the Labyrinth itself." Hoggle warned.

"I'll be fine." She assured him as she headed upstairs. Hoggle sighed and headed for the gardens.

Sarah wandered around the castle searching for the King for quite sometime before she found a door guarded by 2 goblins. "Hi, Lady!" They exclaimed as they waved.

"Hello," she smiled. "Have you seen the King?"

"Kingy inside." One replied pointing to the door they were guarding.

"Yea, he not get up yet." The other added.

"He's still in bed?" She couldn't believe it.

"Poor Kingy had late night." The first goblin stated.

"Yea, had to saves baby from evil papa. Kingy wanted to kills bad man." The second goblin told her.

"What?" Sarah still hadn't fully come to terms with the whole taking babies.

"Baby's papa hurts her. She in lots of pain til Kingy saves her." The second goblin said sadly. "Hopes the mama okays. She wished baby away."

"Jareth saved a baby from an abusive father?" The goblins nodded. Sarah nodded and added it to the list of why Jareth wasn't a bad guy. "Well, he's expecting me. Is it alright if I go in to see him?"

"Sure lady!" The two goblins stepped aside to let her in.

Pushing the door open, Sarah poked her head inside. "Jareth." She called cautiously. "Jareth are you awake?" No answer. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open fully and started in. "You better be decent Goblin King because I'm coming in!"

Once inside she closed the door and looked around. It wasn't at all what she expected his room to look like. It was tidy and plain with little decoration or furniture. Just a large four poster bed and a couch by the fireplace.

Laying on the bed tangled in his sheets was a bare-chested Goblin King. Sarah approached slowly and prayed he had pants on under that sheet. "Jareth."

Stopping by the side of the bed she found him grinning as he hugged a pillow. "Sarah." He moaned her name.

She stood there, silently watching him for a bit as he tossed in his sleep, never letting go of his pillow. "What on Earth are you dreaming about Goblin King?" She asked softly.

"Precious..." he groaned and gripped the pillow tightly. As he shifted once more, Sarah noticed a large tented area of the sheet and swallowed nervously.

"Oh boy..." she realized exactly what kind of dream he must be having and didn't know if she should wake him and put an end to his fantasy or let him enjoy it a while longer. He did save an abused baby after all, so who could fault him a naughty dream? She just wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that his dream apparently involved her.

As she started to walk away, Jareth mumbled, "those photos are mine, Precious." Sarah turned to look at him, wondering if he had woken up, but he hadn't.

Shaking her head, she walked out closing the door behind her. "When the King awakens, please inform him I shall be waiting for him in the gardens." She told the two goblin guards.

"Okay, Lady!" The two exclaimed as they saluted her.

Heading downstairs, she smiled. Dinner was certainly going to be interesting now that she had something to tease him about.


	3. Chapter 3

**#3 Bowie sitting on a chair holding what appears to be a black wolf mask. Its a scene from his video for Heart's Filthy Lesson.**

**Song used is Lil Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs**

Jareth sat on the second floor of the tiny studio apartment that his friend had rented. He had insisted on having a party, and of course, Jareth just had to attend. So the Goblin King had donned a human glamour, but he was not looking forward to this.

Why Fredric had insisted on a costume party was beyond him. Especially since the party was being held Aboveground. Wasn't it enough that the mighty Goblin King had to appear and act like a normal human male? And to add insult to injury, the costumes had to relate to children's stories.

"Jareth!" Fredric called as he climbed the stairs. "Come on old boy, you can't simply sit up here and brood all night."

"I told you I had no desire to attend this ridiculous party. Why must you insist on such things?" Jareth complained.

"Oh, it's not so bad. And where is your costume?" Fredric demanded as he put his hands on his hips.

Jareth held up the black wolf mask that he had in his hand. "Right here. And what are you supposed to be?"

"Prince Charming, of course." He grinned as he placed a plastic crown on his head. Jareth rolled his eyes and placed the wolf mask on the floor. "A wolf, really? How unoriginal Jareth."

"And Prince Charming is original?" Jareth argued. "Be glad I agreed to show up and made some attempt at a costume."

"Did you at least pick which Big Bad Wolf you're supposed to be?"

"Does it matter?" Jareth questioned as he summoned a crystal to his hand. He juggled it back and forth, attempting to amuse himself.

"Yes. You have to know if you're terrorizing little pigs, chasing Peter around, or trying to eat Little Red and her Grandma." Fredric informed him.

"You're assuming these characters will be in attendance." Jareth sighed.

Fredric leaned on the railing and looked at the growing crowd below. "Well, I see a couple of pigs and a Grandma." Jareth scoffed. "Hey, looks like your lucky night. Red Riding Hood just walked in and she's not a little girl."

"Let me guess," Jareth stood and walked over to join Fredric by the railing, "she is really a he and he has a huge beer belly?"

"No beer belly there, my friend, and if that's a he then maybe I should rethink my preferences," Fredric replied.

Shaking his head, Jareth searched the room for the red hood. When he spotted her, the girl's back was to him, but Jareth could make out her figure even with the cloak on. She certainly had a nice body, and her long dark hair reminded him of someone, someone he hated to be reminded of. "Doesn't look like my type." Jareth lied.

"Since when?" Seeing Jareth's death glare, he looked back at the crowd. Fine, go find a young blonde. But since she isn't your type, do you mind if I borrow your mask?" Fredric asked.

"Why? You have your Prince costume."

Fredric shrugged. "Wolf is more likely to get with Red Riding Hood though."

Laughing, Jareth scanned the crowd. "What no Princesses for you to stalk?" Fredric's reply went unheard as Jareth's attention focused on the girl in the red cloak. She had turned to face him and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"So what do you say? Can I borrow the mask?"

Jareth patted him on the back and went to grab the mask. "Sorry old boy, this wolf has spotted his prey for the night."

Watching Jareth put the mask on, he looked back at the crowd. "Wait, you're going after Red?"

"Yes," Jareth replied firmly.

"I thought she wasn't your type?"

"She's more than my type. She's mine, and I won't let her get away again." He hurried down the stairs leaving his friend alone.

Down below, pushing her way through the crowd, Sarah Williams was trying to make her way to the outer wall. She hadn't wanted to go to this party, but her roommate dragged her along. Since she didn't plan on going, Sarah hadn't bought a costume. Given how close it was to Halloween there wasn't a lot to choose from. Plus the theme of the party was children's stories so that limited her choices to the wicked witch, Little Red Riding Hood, or a very naughty Princess costume. Sarah decided a red cloak would be the easiest and cheapest option.

So here she was, in a black dress, knee-high boots, and a cheaply made red cloak that was basically a thin red sheet with a hood and two strings to tie it around her neck. Sarah hoped she could hug the wall for an hour then leave without her roommate noticing or being hit on by any on the drunken fools.

"Hey, sweetie." So much for avoiding the drunken fools, she thought. Turning to face him, she saw he was dressed as a pig, which she thought was very fitting. "I think your costume needs work, honey." He said as he leaned closer. "Supergirl had a big S on her chest."

Sarah tried not to gag from the smell of his breath. "I'm not Supergirl."

"Course you are, that's why you have a red cape." He argued.

He started to put his arm around Sarah, but someone grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. "Its a cloak, you bloody twit. The Lady is Red Riding Hood. Now scram unless you wish me to huff and puff."

The Big Bad Wolf let the little pig go and he walked away grumbling about seeing her first. Turning to Sarah, the wolf bowed. "My Lady." He held his hand out to her and after a moment of hesitation, she gave him her hand. He brought it to the canine lips of the mask and kissed her hand the best he could.

"Thanks," Sarah told him softly.

"My pleasure. Shall I accompany you?"

"Accompany me? Where?" Sarah was confused and slightly worried.

"Why to Grandma's house, of course," he replied with a grin that she couldn't see.

Chuckling, Sarah nodded. "Of course. Where else would I be going?"

He tilted his head. "Oh, I'm sure there are several places that you would enjoy." He walked with her to the edge of the room, away from the drunken fools that were attempting to dance in the center of the woods. "But I'll leave that up to you, after all, I haven't proven myself yet."

Sarah studied the wolf, there was something about his voice. She peered through the eye slots of the mask trying to get a glimpse, but it was too dark. "Have we met before?"

"Do you make a habit of befriending wolves?" He teased.

"No, not normally. Do you make a habit of saving young girls?" She questioned as she leaned against the wall.

"Only the ones with cruel eyes." He whispered.

"What?"

Before she could fully react to his comment, the music changed and as the singer howled he took her hand once more. "Dance with me. It's our song after all."

Sarah let him lead her to a secluded area away from the wall as Little Red Riding Hood started playing.

_"Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood..."_

He held her at a respectable distance as they swayed to the music. She thought it was almost like he planned for this song to play, but even if he had she didn't care. Despite not seeing his face or knowing his name, Sarah couldn't explain it but she felt safe in his arms.

_"What big eyes you have..."_

Jareth gazed into her eyes through the wolf mask. He wanted to throw the stupid thing away and gaze into her emerald eyes without obstructions.

_"What full lips you have..."_

The gloved hand that had been resting on her hip, caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing across her soft lips. He longed to touch her without his gloves and caress her tempting lips with his own.

_"I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on..."_

During the chorus, he had pulled her flush against him, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm together. Now he put a little space between them, one hand resting on her hip and the other holding her hand, their fingers interlaced.

_"I'd like to hold you if I could..."_

As the tempo of the music changed, Jareth swung her out and pulled her back, but wrapped his arms around her from behind. His arms wrapped securely around her waist, holding her close enough that he could feel her quickened heartbeat. Her hands grabbed his and he pulled them away from her stomach as he continued dancing, their arms moving together as one.

_"What a big heart I have.."_

He placed her arms around his neck and let his hands slide down her arms and ghost over the sides of her breasts before resting on her stomach. He held her tight, their bodies pressed close together.

_"Even bad wolves can be good..."_

Jareth was certainly struggling to behave himself. He finally had her in his arms and she was grinding her hips against him. Her hands were playing with the fur of the mask and he wanted to use his magic to rid himself of the hot thing, but he worried about her reaction at seeing his face.

_"You're everything a big bad wolf could want..."_

Their movements slowed as the music began to fade away. Sarah began to pull away, but Jareth held on for a moment more. Nuzzling her shoulder, he reached up and pushed the mask up enough that his lips could touch the bare skin of her neck.

When his lips touch her skin, Sarah moaned softly and leaned her head to the side. Smirking, he gave her neck a long slow lick and whispered "Baa." Before releasing her.

She laughed at his sheep noise and turned to face him, hoping he would remove his mask, instead he was putting back on securely. "Who are you?"

"A wolf who wishes to keep you safe." He said sincerely. "If you'll let me."

"And who's going to keep me safe from you, Mr. Wolf?" She challenged.

Jareth laughed and nodded, acknowledging her point. "You have nothing to fear from me, Sarah. I am but your humble slave."

Sarah started to question him more, but her roommate rushed over and hugged her. "See I told you that you would have fun!" She was slurring her word and leaning on Sarah.

When Sarah looked back to where the wolf had been, there was no one there. "Where'd he go?"

"Who?" Her roommate questioned.

Sarah looked around but saw no sign of her mysterious wolf. "No one. Now come on, let's get you home while you can still walk." After a brief argument, Sarah got her outside and hailed a taxi.

Once she got her roommate changed and tucked into bed, Sarah went to her room and started to change. It was then that she discovered the card tucked into the top of her dress. "When did that..." she stopped mid-sentence as she remembered hands ghosting along her breasts.

Examining the card, she nearly screamed when she read the one line on it. "See you soon, Precious."


	4. Chapter 4

**#4 Envy by Pika-la-Cynique a picture of 4 goblins with things stuffed in their pants, with Jareth's boots visible right beside them**

It was a quiet day in the Goblin City. There hadn't been a runner in months and the King was happy as could be now that the Lady Sarah had accepted his advances. The goblins were certain it would be long until there was a royal wedding and a Goblin Prince or Princess was sure to follow soon after.

While the King was off visiting his lady, four goblins were lounging around the throne room, being bored.

"This boring." Frik sighed.

"Yea," agreed Squib.

"Too bad Kingy not here," commented Lug. "He could sings and we dance."

"Why we needs Kingy for thats though?" Asked Twig. "We can dance."

"But it more funs when Kingy sings," Sqib argued.

"Then one of us has to be Kingy." Twig smiled, proud of his brilliant idea.

"We can't be Kingy!" Frik protested.

"Yea we too shorts," Lug added.

"And no gots Kingy's voice," Frik said.

"We can pretend to be Kingy for the day and has fun," Twig assured them. "Come on!"

The three goblins shrugged and followed Twig to the kitchen. "First we has to look likes Kingy." Twig explained as he grabbed a bunch of fruit and stuffed them in his pants. Soon his pants were bulging with fruit and the others laughed. "See, we can has fun without Kingy."

The other three nodded and grabbed fruit and stuffed their pants as well. Finding the fruit to be uncomfortable, Lug and Frik went and gathered socks to stuff in their pants instead. When they all returned to the throne room, other goblins had wandered in and they laughed at the four as they began to dance around, fruit falling out of their pants and socks that weren't tucked in completely waving around. Squib grabbed a feather duster and stuck it on his head so he had hair like Kingy.

Soon the whole throne room was dancing and singing a horrible rendition of Magic Dance, as most didn't know the lyrics.

The four that started it all were having so much fun they never noticed when the room got quiet or that the others had suddenly fled the room. Frik turned around, shaking his hips so the sock hanging from his pants was spinning like a helicopter blade. He stopped when he saw a familiar part of boots walk towards him.

Looking up he saw a very annoyed Jareth with his arms crossed over his chest. Slowly Frik began pulling the socks from his pants as he tried to smile innocently at his King.

Lug flopped on the floor and stuck a hand in his pants to adjust his sock collection. "How Kingy do this all day?" He questioned.

Sqib pulled an apple from his pants and held it in his hand like Jareth did with crystals. "Kingy has years of practice."

Twig nodded and hopped around watching the fruit in his pants bounce around.

"Are you idiots implying that I stuff things in my pants?" Jareth asked.

"Kingy!" Shouted the three that hadn't seen him.

They tried to quickly remove the fruit from their pants but stopped when they saw his glare. "We was just trying to has fun, Kingy," Twig told him.

"We was bored withouts you." Sqib grinned.

"And your solution was to impersonate me and cause such a ruckus that may have woken the dead from their graves?" Jareth demanded as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Giggling came from behind the King and it was then that the four noticed Lady Sarah in the doorway. They waved to her with giant grins on their faces. Sarah walked in and looked them over. "Relax, Jareth. They were just playing around."

"You find this all funny, Precious?"

"Yes," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder. "You have to admit for goblins, they are quite creative. And the way you flaunt yourself its no surprise they stuffed their pants like that." She kissed his cheek and looked at the four little goblins. "You should be flattered. They were determined to get your image correct."

Sighing, Jareth wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Very well, love. I shall forgive them, this time. But keep the noise down, you miscreants. I'd like to enjoy a quiet lunch in the gardens with our Lady."

"Okay, Kingy!" The four shouted.

Sarah pulled away from Kareth and knelt in front of the little goblins. "I like the use of the feather duster." She commented as she picked up one of the discarded apples. "It's ok to have fun but remember to be respectful of the rest of the Kingdom. Not everyone appreciates goblin singing." She patted all four on their heads and then stood up.

Jareth held his arm out to her and she took it happily. Together they headed to the gardens and the goblins just stood there and watched them.

"Lady going to be good Queenie." Twig stated.

"Yea," Lug agreed. "Kingy be in even better moods once she comes to stay."

Sqib took the feather duster off his head and looked around. "We should cleans up mess to thanks Lady. She stopped Kingy from being mads."

The others nodded and cleaned up the mess they made and returned the fruit and socks to where they found them. All was good in the Kingdom, though for a week the King avoided eating any fruit from the kitchens.


	5. Chapter 5

**4f #5 Jareth and Sarah's Reunion by Sierryberry shows Jareth arriving to see Sarah and catching her just out of the shower, but I took a slightly different twist**

It was a quiet night in the neighborhood and Sarah was happily curled up on her couch with a good book. She was completely unaware that she was being watched by a barn owl sitting in the tree outside. He had been there for the last hour just watching and waiting.

Just as it got dark, Sarah turned on the light and closed the curtains, much to a certain King's annoyance. He flew to a tree on the other side of the house, the one right outside her bedroom window.

Looking through her fridge, Sarah debated cooking or ordering Chinese. Before she had a chance to decide, there was a frantic knock at her front door. Hurrying to answer it, Sarah found her friend, Katie standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"Sarah!" Katie cried as she threw her arms around her.

"Easy there. What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she rubbed comforting circles on her back.

Katie cried on her friend's shoulder and explained how she was being stalked and didn't feel safe anywhere. Sarah closed the door and led Katie to the couch.

They two sat and talked until Katie calmed down. Sarah insisted she stay with her for the night and ordered Chinese for both of them.

"Come on, let's head upstairs and get you cleaned up," Sarah said softly as she took Katie's hand and led her upstairs. "Go take a shower and relax. You're safe here."

"But I don't have a change of clothes or a toothbrush or anything," Katie argued.

"I have clothes and I have a couple of toothbrushes still in the packages in the medicine cabinet. You go get in the shower and I'll get you something to wear. Nodding, Katie went into the bathroom and Sarah hurried to her room.

As Sarah entered her bedroom, the bowl owl outside hopped closer to the window to get a better view. He watched her gather clothes and a hairbrush before leaving the room. He flapped his wings and hopped to the window sill. If he timed this right he'd see more of her than he had before.

Knocking on the door first, Sarah slowly opened the bathroom door and walked into a room of steam. "It's just me, Katie," Sarah said calmly. "I got you some clothes, towels, and a hairbrush." She went through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a new toothbrush. "Toothbrush on the sink is for you too."

"Thanks, Sarah!" Katie called from the shower as she washed her hair. "You're my guardian angel."

"Don't mention it, Katie. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Food should be here soon." Sarah said as she started to leave.

As Sarah went downstairs, her bedroom window opened and a tall figured slipped into the dark room before silently closing the window. He made his way down the hall to the closed bathroom door.

"Sarah," he called.

Inside the bathroom, Katie had just turned off the water and was drying off when she head a voice outside. "Hello?" She called. Hearing no reply, she shrugged. 'It must have been Sarah I heard.' She thought.

As she wrapped her hair and body in towels, she opened the toothbrush and put a little toothpaste on it. She was bent over the sink, brushing her teeth when she heard it again "Sarah." It was definitely a male voice.

Grabbing the large hairbrush, Katie opened the door and peered out with toothbrush still in her mouth. She saw no one and turned to go back in the bathroom.

She froze when she heard the voice again, "I Jareth, the Goblin King, have returned after years of waiting for the opportune moment... to take my..."

Katie turned to see a tall man in a black cloak with wild blonde hair and unearthly eyes standing before her. Jareth stopped his speech when he saw her. They stared in silence at one another for several awkward moments. "Oops. Well then, I'll just come back later, shall I?"

Katie screamed, the toothbrush falling to the floor, and threw the hairbrush at him.

Jareth ducked the flying projectile and tried to get her to calm down. "Shhh, shhh. I'm an old friend of Sarah's. I was just trying to surprise her."

Hearing Katie scream, Sarah came running up the stairs to see her friend cowering at the bathroom door with the Goblin King in front of her. "Leave her alone!" Sarah shouted as she pushed him out of the way and rushed to her friend.

"Sarah, Precious, this isn't what it looks like." Jareth tried to assure her.

Sarah glared at him. "Katie, is this the man stalking you?"

"Stalking?" Jareth's eyes grew wide. "I don't even know who she is. I thought it was you, Precious."

Looking at Katie, Sarah grabbed her robe from the back of the bathroom door and wrapped it around her. "Is that true?"

After putting the blue fluffy robe on, Katie nodded. "He called me Sarah. He was as shocked as I was when I turned around."

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my house, Goblin King." Sarah put her hands on her hips. "So spill it and you better be honest because there's an iron skillet downstairs with your name on it."

Jareth flinched at the word 'iron'. "I see you've done your research, Sarah. The skillet, iron or not, won't be necessary. I would never lie to you."

"No, you just kidnap baby brothers." She spat, her voice filled with venom.

"Sarah, who is he?"

Before Sarah could answer, Jareth stepped forward and bowed. "I am Jareth, King of Dreams, Protector of the wished away, Guardian of the Labyrinth, and Ruler of the Goblin Kingdom. I apologize for startling you, my dear. As I told you before Sarah rushed to your aid, I'm an old friend..."

"Nemesis is more accurate," Sarah interrupted.

Jareth shot her a look and then continued, "an old acquaintance of Sarah's. I was merely hoping to surprise her and reconnect with her."

"By sneaking into my home?" Sarah demanded. "Were you hoping to catch me in the shower, King Pervert?"

"King Perv..." Jareth surely looked as insulted as he felt.

"Don't act all innocent. I've seen you sneaking around here watching me. And don't even try to tell me the barn owls I've seen everywhere lately aren't you." Sarah stepped towards him, jabbing her finger into his chest. " Didn't I go through enough in your Labyrinth? Are you looking to get revenge because I beat you? Or are you just a pervert that has to spy on girls? Why are even here?"

Jareth grabbed her hand to stop the incessant jabbing. "Yes, I've been following you. You are correct. The owl was me. And yes you faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to beat my Labyrinth." He took a step forward with each sentence, making her step back. "No, I don't want revenge. I'm not that petty. You beat me fair and square. I am not a pervert and the only girl I've ever spied on was you and I did so because I was looking for the right moment to approach you. As for why I'm here," he paused as he backed her against the wall. "I'm here because I've missed you. Believe it or not, goblins aren't the best conversationalists." He put his hands on the wall on each side of her head. "I came here, you infuriating woman, hoping to befriend and eventually court you, precious thing."

Katie stared at the two and slowly made her way down the hall. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Sarah watched her friend dash down the stairs then looked back to the Goblin King. "Jareth..."

Backing away, Jareth turned away from her. "My apologies, Sarah. I was unaware that you had a friend over. A friend who seems to have serious troubles. I believe you said something about a stalker?"

Sarah nodded and rubbed her neck. "Yea, some guy is following her around. I know how she feels but unlike me, she doesn't know her stalker or why he may be following her."

"You have a stalker?" Jareth's fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes, oh feathery King. Your behavior classifies you as a stalker."

"Touche, Sarah." With a sigh, he turned to face her. "I shall leave you to care for your friend. Tell her the stalker won't be an issue any longer. I shall find and deal with him personally. I'll come back to see you at a more convenient time." He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, Jareth!" When he turned back, Sarah smiled sweetly at him. "Next time, just knock. I'll let you in."

Smiling, Jareth nodded and bowed his head. "Very well, Sarah. I shall see you soon." He changed into an owl and flew out of her bedroom window.

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "And the night started so peacefully." Grabbing the clothes from the bathroom she headed down to check on Katie and explain everything to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**4F #6 comic of Sarah asking the Easter Bunny for an egg just to find a surprise person in the suit. Art by Poisonisnotgoodforu**

**A/N: this may seem like it starts oddly given the prompt but well real life inspires all kinds of things. (Yes I'm in Sarah's position right now. I'm fine just bored out of my mind. Sadly no Toby to visit me, but Jareth is looking out for me as I've had peaches every meal)**

Sarah sat in the hospital room, a week before Easter, bored and alone. She had gone to the Emergency room the night before because she was having trouble breathing. She thought it would be a simple go get checked out, get a breathing treatment, get told it was bronchitis, and be sent home with a dozen prescriptions. She was wrong.

The doctors did x-rays, cat scans, blood work, urine analysis, and poked and prodded her. Two hours later they said she had pneumonia and wanted to keep her for a day or two. So now she was in a room, hooked up to oxygen and an IV, and bored out of her mind. She had a tv but as usual, there wasn't anything good to watch. She was sharing a room, but the other patient was not fully coherent and talked random nonsense to herself, so Sarah didn't even bother trying to have a conversation. The nurses were nice at least. They made sure she was doing alright every hour and kept her water cup full at all times. Still, she was bored.

She had called her dad and stepmother the night before and told them what was going on. She hadn't expected them to come running to see her, but after protests from Toby, her dad agreed to bring him by after school. So Sarah napped, did her breathing treatments and exercises, and tried not to watch the clock and count the minutes as they ticked by. She even found her self thinking the Goblin King's ability to speed up time would be wonderful right then.

Finally, 4 pm arrived and a bouncing twelve-year-old boy raced into the room and jumped on her bed. "Toby!" Their father scolded him.

"It's alright, Daddy," Sarah assured him. "I'm not injured, just having issues breathing." She hugged Toby tightly and ruffled his hair.

"Are you ok, Sarah? Are they going to operate?"

"I'm fine Tobes," She shook her head at the boy. "No operations, just lots of needles and breathing vaporized medicines with a mask. I should be good as new in a few days."

Robert walked over to stand by the bed that she and Toby were laying on. "Are they taking good care of you, Princess? Plenty of water and food?"

"Yes, Daddy. They are doing all they can to help me get better. Sadly they can't do much to provide entertainment though." Sarah told him.

"I can solve that!" Toby grabbed his backpack, which Sarah hadn't even realized her father was holding. "I knew you'd be bored so I brought you some things."

She watched as her brother pulled out coloring books, colored pencils, a sketch pad, books that she'd read to him a hundred times, and his Gameboy bag. "Wow, Tobes. You really want me to stay busy."

Shrugging, he grinned. "I didn't know what you'd want to do so I brought a little of everything."

"Well, I appreciate it very much." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Have you and Daddy had dinner?"

"Not yet, I wanted to see you first," Toby said as he placed everything on the table for her.

"I think the cafeteria closes at 5. You two might want to go grab something." She told her father.

"I don't want to go yet." Toby protested. "We just got here."

"How about you stay here with your sister and I'll go find us something to eat?" Toby nodded in agreement and Robert looked at Sarah. "Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Daddy. Just get food for you and Tobes."

As soon as her father left, Toby pulled out his Gameboy and started showing Sarah all the games he had that she could play. By the time he returned, Toby was coaching Sarah on the best tactics to use when battling Pokemon. They stayed and visited with her til almost 9 pm at which time Robert insisted they leave and let Sarah rest. When the boy tried to argue, Robert threatened not bringing Toby with him to visit the next day. Reluctantly, Toby said goodbye and left with his father.

Sarah put the Gameboy away. She appreciated Toby sharing his games with her, but she wasn't big into Pokemon or any of his other games. She was more of a puzzle person. She liked to solve riddles and rearrange blocks to make the right shapes. Picking the books up, she scanned the titles. She stopped when she came across a very familiar red book. "I haven't seen this in years."

Sarah climbed back on her bed with the little red book in hand. When the nurse came to check on her an hour later, Sarah was fast asleep with The Labyrinth laying open on her chest. Smiling, the young nurse picked up the book and put a card to mark her place before closing it and setting it on the table.

_Sarah was standing in an open field and she saw a long line leading to a large blue bunny standing by a tree. He was handing out large eggs to the people in the line, mostly teenagers. Curious she approached and watched as he handed what appeared to be the last egg to a girl roughly her height with long brown hair._

_"I want one," Sarah whispered to herself, unsure of exactly why she wanted one of the large eggs._

_"OMG, this is a Togetpi egg!" The girl exclaimed as she hurried away._

_Slowly Sarah walked up to the bunny, who had his back to her. The zipper was clearly visible on his back which confirmed that this was someone dressed as the Easter Bunny and not the real thing. Though Sarah was confused as to whether the Easter Bunny was real or not. "Can I have an egg, Mr. Rabbit?"_

_"Here you are, love." He said as he turned and held a crystal out to her._

_Sarah's mouth dropped open as she stared at the Goblin King, smirking at her while dressed in the blue bunny suit. "What...?"_

_"Sarah..." He stepped closer and called her name repeatedly._

"Sarah."

"Sarah, hon come on I need you to wake up." The nurse called softly as she shook Sarah. "Good morning, Sarah. I need you to sit up so I can get your vitals."

Sarah sat up and let the nurse do her job, but she couldn't shake the crazy dream she was having. Why was she dreaming about Jareth? And why was he in a bunny suit? Sarah was content to blame it on the drugs they were giving her.

Later that day, right before lunch, one of the nurses came in carrying a large vase of the most beautiful flowers that Sarah had ever seen and a brown teddy bear identical to Lancelot. "These were delivered for you a little while ago Miss Williams." The lady smiled as she placed the flowers on the table. "There's a card too."

The nurse handed the card to Sarah along with the bear and then left the room. Sarah looked at the bear and smiled remembering Lancelot, who was now missing an eye and had a permanent home on the shelf in Toby's room. Opening the card, Sarah read the eloquent writing.

**Get well soon dearest. Be sure to eat all your fruits, they will help you heal faster. I hope the bear will keep you company, if not you know how to call me. Take care, Precious.**

**-J**

Sarah stared in disbelief at the card. Even after reading it multiple times, she wasn't completely sure she wasn't still dreaming.

A little while later the attendant that delivered the meals arrived with her lunch. "Here you go, Miss Williams. I was informed that you'd be thrilled if your fruit cup was peaches for all of your meals. So I made sure to get them just for you."

Sarah looked at the tray before her and saw a large cup of peaches and when the attendant pulled the cover off the plate there was also a whole peach sitting on the plate, where her chips should have been, by her chicken salad sandwich. "Now how did that get there?"

Sarah shook her head and smiled. "It's fine. I know who is behind it. I'll thank him later." Shrugging, the attendant left and Sarah ate her lunch in silence, even the peaches, while Lancelot II sat on the table by the little red book.


	7. Chapter 7

**4f #7 Sarah carrying a tied up Jareth over her shoulder. Art by Dollysmith**

** A/N This is an M rated chapter**

Sarah stomped into her tiny apartment and slammed the door behind her, startling her dog, Arthur, from his afternoon nap. "Of all the times for him to show up! Why did he have to show up just as Luke asked me out! That arrogant, pig-headed!" Sarah marched around the room throwing pillows, jackets, blankets, and any other objects that wouldn't dent the walls. She couldn't afford to lose her security deposit.

Arthur stood and stretched and hurried over to his owner, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sarah knelt and hugged the shaggy dog. "Oh what I wouldn't give to give the glittery bastard a taste of his own medicine for once."

Arthur had no clue what she was talking about, but he was certain tackling her and kissing her would make it all better, so that's exactly what he did. "Enough," Sarah cried as she laughed. "I missed you too buddy."

After settling the large sheepdog down, Sarah grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and sat on the couch with Arthur's head on her lap. She poured her first glass and sighed. "I spent the last ten years wondering if Jareth was real or if I dreamt it all. I've dreamt of him so many times and now, just as I put it all behind me and try to be normal, he shows up and turns the world upside down again."

Merlin wagged his tail as he listened. He wasn't good at the understanding part, a fact his obedience teacher would attest to, but he was an excellent listener. Sarah patted his head and sipped her wine. "And then he tried to be all high and mighty and tell Luke he was unworthy of me," Sarah laughed. "Like he is!" She downed the rest of the glass and refilled it.

"Just wait, Arthur, next time I see that pompous, glittery ass I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I'll show him what it's like to be toyed with, or kidnapped." Taking another large gulp of her wine, she smiled as she got an evil idea. "That would be sweet justice. I wish I could do that."

Sarah was so caught up in her mental scheming she didn't notice Arthur jump up and run to the closet door. Nor did she hear the giggles or whispers from the other side.

"I wish I could trade places with him for one day. Let that arrogant ass see how it feels to be kidnapped and treated like some prize to be won."

Sarah had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when she found herself sitting on a hard stone service. Her white boring walls had been replaced with grey stones and she was no longer wearing her comfy sweats. Looking down she was now dressed in a poet's shirt, black vest, black leggings, and shiny black, knee-high boots.

Standing up she saw she was surrounded by a horde of smiling goblins. "Hi Queenie." one waved.

"We helps kidnaps Kingy?"

Meanwhile, Jareth found himself in Sarah's old house. It was empty for the moment as Robert had taken Karen and Toby to Florida for summer vacation. He was still dressed in his usual attire but found he couldn't take his owl form to fly home or even access his magic. "What vile sorcery is this!?

He wandered the house, searching for a clue. He knew it was Sarah's childhood home. He had watched her many nights from the tree right outside. Everything looked the same as it had when she left, but where was Sarah's family?

After searching for an hour he found he couldn't leave the house by magic or physically. He was trapped in the house. Groaning he sat on Sarah's bed. "This must be her doing. What did that wretched girl wish for now?"

He then heard the familiar giggle of goblins. "Alright, you useless imbeciles, come out!" A few goblins appeared before the King. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"Nuh uh, Kingy." another giggled.

"You has to say the right words." The third added.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jareth sighed. "I wish the goblins would come and take the babe, right now."

The room filled with giggles as goblins ran around and thunder clapped and lightning struck as the window magically opening, a fierce wind howling outside. Jareth shielded his eyes as the wind rushed in the window and a black raven with it. Suddenly Sarah stood there with a confident look upon her face with her hands on her hips.

"Sarah?" Jareth looked her over. It was quite a sight to see her dressed as him, and a very arousing one too. Sarah tilted her head, smirking as she did her best to imitate Jareth from their first meeting. "What is going on?"

"You know very well what is going on," Sarah replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You wished away a babe."

"And there is no babe here, so again I ask, what is going on? Why am I trapped here and why are you dressed like me? Not that I'm complaining, Precious. My clothes do suit you." He went to take a step towards her and she moved away, going to grab something from her old vanity.

Grabbing Toby's old, red and white striped, infant hat, Sarah stretched it to fit her head and turned to glare at Jareth. "What's said is said. There's no babe you say?" She grinned wickedly as she looked him over. "That all depends on your definition of babe." Sarah summoned a crystal to her hand and juggled it like Jareth did the night he took Toby.

"How?" Jareth stared at her dumbfounded. "Sarah what did you wish?"

"I wish a lot of things Jareth. The question you should ask is which one was granted?" She changed the crystal into and snake and stretched it out. "I'd be more worried about the wish you made if I were you." She threw the snake at him and he caught it.

"Don't try to use my own parlor tricks against me. It won't work." Looking down he saw the snake had wrapped itself around his wrist. Before he could react, Sarah grabbed the hand with the snake and pulled it behind his back and reached around grabbing the other and the snake suddenly became a rope binding his hands together behind his back.

"Clever, Sarah, but if you're trying for a role reversal, I need to agree to run the Labyrinth. But as I said before there was no babe to wish away, so I have no need to run the Labyrinth." He struggled against the ropes but they wouldn't budge.

"I told you, depends on your definition of babe." She grinned again and walked over to him. She ran her fingers across his chest, along his shoulders, and down his bound arms. "You see, in the Aboverground, babe can be used to refer to a very attractive woman and in some cases a very attractive man."

"Are you saying I'm attractive, Sarah?" Jareth smirked as he caught on to where she was going with her game.

"Some would say you are, so therefore the babe you wished away was yourself."

Before Jareth could react, Sarah gagged him with a handkerchief and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sarah was extremely grateful that the magic she gained from this little wish allowed her to lift him easily. Otherwise, that would have been very embarrassing.

Sarah waved her hand and suddenly she saw the castle through her open bedroom door and she carried the Goblin King through the doorway and tossed him on his empty throne. He glared at her for the rough treatment, that is until she sat on his lap. "What's wrong, Jareth. Not enjoying my Labyrinth?" She leaned close as if she was going to kiss him, then pulled away, grabbing the gag and taking it with her as she stood.

"I'm not running the Labyrinth, Precious. As you so delightfully explained, I'm the babe." He grinned and if he hands hadn't been bound, Sarah was sure they would have been behind his head as he leaned back, gloating.

"True, but there's no one to run for you either. So," She paused and walked over to him, placing her hands on his upper thighs and squeezing gently, "does that mean you have to sit here with me, for 13 hours?"

"I suppose so, Precious." He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "However shall we entertain ourselves?"

She back away slowly, her hands rubbing down his legs as she did. "And does that mean that when the 13 hours is up..."

"I'll give you anything you want, Precious." He sighed. "The throne, the Kingdom, a permanent place at my side and in my bed. You'll rule alongside me as you were meant to. My one and only equal."

Sarah stood up and walked away laughing. "Equal. No, no, no. That's not how it works Jareth. You see you offered me all that when I beat you. You wanted me to what was it..." She stopped to tap her chin, pretending she didn't remember his final offer from all those years ago, the words she heard repeatedly in her dreams. "Oh yes, fear you, love you, do as you say and you would be my slave. Did I remember it correctly?"

"Yes," he forced himself to his feet and approached her. "But why wait 13 hours, Precious. Untie me and we can start now. You will be my Queen."

"And you'll be mean and I'll drink all the time?" She grinned.

"What?" The reference was lost on him and she shrugged as he shook his head. "No, no that's not what I meany by fear me."

"I get it Jareth. You asking me to love, honor, and obey. I figured that out already. But what you're failing to see is that you're not in my position. I can't and won't offer all of that to you because you won't beat the Labyrinth. You are the babe. The prize to be won, but no one is trying to win you." She watched a range of emotions wash over his face as her meaning dawned on him. "In 13 hours you, the wished away babe, will become one of us, forever. Such a pity."

"Sarah, I'm already one of us. I can't..."

"Become a goblin? You don't look like a goblin to me. Tell me is this your real appearance or just magic making you attractive to young runners?"

"There is no magic altering my appearance, Sarah." He growled as he grew frustrated. "Wished away babes don't become goblins. They become Fae. I'm already a Fae."

"That's how it works in your Labyrinth, Jareth. But you see, this is my Labyrinth and as you taught me, words have power. So..." She hesitated long enough to walk past him and sit on the throne. "If I say that in 13 hours you become..."

"You wouldn't dare!" Jareth cut her off before she could say it.

"Wouldn't I?" She crossed her legs and glared at him. "You kidnapped my little brother, made me run your ridiculous Labyrinth to win him back like a prize you get at a fair, and then you offer me a place at your side right before I can say the words to beat you!" She stood and charged at him. "Then as if that wasn't bad enough, you disappeared for years." She jabbed his chest with her finger, making sure to dig the nail into his bare skin, making him flinch. "Then when I finally make up my mind that your not real, that I dreamt the whole thing, you show up out of nowhere at the worst possible moment!"

"I showed up at the perfect moment and you know it!" He stepped forward, pushing her back, despite the nail on his skin. "He wasn't worthy of licking your boots, much less courting you."

"He's not worthy, but you are?" She challenged.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"Why? What makes you better than him?"

"I'm a King."

"Doesn't mean anything Jareth. You could have been born into that role." She argued.

"I wasn't."

"I don't know that. I know nothing about you." Sarah sat back on the throne and put her head in her hands. "That's my point Jareth. How can you say you are the better man? You think so, but I can't agree because I know nothing about you. You want me to drop everything and be your Queen. How do I know that's better than dating Luke. You might be an abusive asshole."

"I may be an asshole when I need to be, but I would never abuse you." He knelt in front of her, which wasn't an easy task with his hands behind his back. "I would never strike you for any reason," he paused and then smirked, "well unless you asked me to, but I assure you it would be enjoyable."

"Pervert."

"Tell me the thought didn't get you a little excited."

"Nope." Sarah watched her wording. She knew his kind wasn't able to lie, but they could stretch and bend the everliving daylights out of the truth. So she would do the same. "Not a little."

Jareth leaned closer. "Tell me you haven't dreamt of being back in my castle, being in this very chair." Sarah bit her lip. She had, on many occasions dreamt of being back at the castle and once or twice she had envisioned having hot steamy sex with Jareth on his throne.

He smirked, knowing she couldn't deny it. "Tell me you don't want to spend the next twelve hours and thirty-nine minutes discovering ALL I have to offer." He leaned close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Tell me you don't want to kiss me, right now," he whispered.

Sarah grabbed his head and kissed him roughly, her desires getting the better of her. She did want him, she wanted his kisses, his touches, his body naked and hot against her own. She had for years. With a snap of her fingers, the rope holding his hands was gone and he wasted no time cupping her breasts as he kissed her back.

Sarah moaned into the kiss as his hands massaged her breasts, pulling the collar of the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, wider until her chest was bare before him. He broke the kiss and let his eyes take her in. He pulled the silly infant hat from her head and tossed it across the room. "Much better." he smiled. She was stunning before but something about her being in his clothes was such a turn on for him, and he couldn't wait to get her out of them. "Tell me you want it, Precious." He teased, his fingers barely tracing circles around her nipples. "Tell me you want me."

"Jareth..." She bit her lip as she gazed into his dark, hungry eyes.

"Say it, Sarah."

"I want it." She leaned forward and kissed him again, her hands trying to remove his shirt.

He pushed her back on the throne and placed his knee between her legs, pressing in just the right spot as he leaned over her. "Want what, Sarah? You have to tell me." He rubbed his nose against hers and brushed his lips against hers but didn't let her kiss him. "Say your right words, love."

"I wish, Jareth the Goblin King, would fuck me, hard, right here, right now." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Jareth kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth as he pulled her forward on the throne.

"Wish granted, love." He said quickly before kissing her again. He grabbed her hips and lifted them and pulled the tight legging down her legs and he held her up with one arm. He said a silent prayer that like him, there was nothing on under those leggings. Sarah did her best to help kick the leggings off, but they really were skin tight.

Getting frustrated, Jareth nibbled her ear as he groaned, "Magic, love. You have it."

Remembering that he was right, she waved her hand and they both were nude. She glanced down to see his fully erect cock and knew instantly that his pants truly hid nothing. She reached her hand down and wrapped her fingers around him, earning a growl in her ear.

"You can play later, Precious. Right now, I need to fill you and fulfill your wish, my Queen." He lifted her into his arms and spun them around so he was able to sit on the throne and brought her down on top of him, sheathing himself in her.

He held her there for a moment savoring being joined and then grabbed her hips and held her up enough that he could thrust upwards into her, causing her to cry out each time his body collided with hers. "Jareth..." She called his name as he rotated his hips as he thrust, looking for just the right angle. He knew when he found the right one.

Harder and harder he drove up into her, her breasts bouncing in his face. He wanted to lavish them with attention from his mouth, but that would come later. Right now he had to grant her wish as he promised. He felt his own climax nearing, but he refused to let her be unsatisfied. Reaching down between them he rubbed her clit roughly. "Come for me, Sarah."

Sarah grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, but he didn't care. She cried out as she hit her climax and clung to him for dear life. Jareth thrust up five more times and then joined her in bliss, filling her with his seed.

They sat there holding on to one another, breathing ragged, sweat covering their bodies. When he caught his breath, he nuzzled her neck. "As you have the magic, love, you need to use it to prevent unwanted consequences."

"You mean to stop pregnancy?"

"Mmmhmm, unless you want to try and give me an heir already." He smirked against her shoulder.

"No, no heirs for you right now." She sat back so she could look him in the eyes.

"True," he kissed her forehead. "We do have roughly 11 hours to keep trying though."

"Actually..." Sarah ducked her head.

"Sarah, what exactly did you wish?" He tone was stern and serious.

"To trade places with you for a day. That I could show you how it felt to be a prize to be won or to be kidnapped." She admitted.

"I see. Well, I certainly got kidnapped, though I won't complain seeing it was by such a sexy Queen. As for feeling like a prize to be won... Did you want me to kiss you back then? Did you desire me even then when you ran the Labyrinth? Was I as big of a temptation for you as you were, as you are for me?

"Yes." She kissed him again, her hands tangling in his hair as he caressed her back.

"So we have 24 hours." He grinned from ear to ear. "Well my Queen, I believe I have a lot of time to convince you that I'm worthy of being your equal."

"True but first I want you to show me how the hell you get into those damn pants!"

He chuckled and stood with her in his arms. "Magic, my love, it's magic."


	8. Chapter 8

**4f #8 Sarah holding a small Jareth in her hands. **

It started as a normal day in the Williams home. Sarah was in her room reading while her father took Karen and Toby to the park. She normally would have accompanied them, but she felt off for some reason. So she had stayed home to enjoy some quiet reading, or at least that had been the plan.

As she sat on her bed reading, she stopped when she heard noise from downstairs. Wondering if her family had come home early, she put her book down and headed downstairs. She was surprised to find Merlin running around the room, chasing something. Fearing it was a rat or worse a snake, she grabbed the broom and ran over.

"Watch out Merlin, I'll..."

She froze, blinking by what she saw. Merlin was rolling on his back with a tiny figure rubbing his belly. She set the broom down and watched for a moment. The figure had blonde hair and a tiny cape.

The tiny figure suddenly looked up and panicked. Before he could get far, Sarah grabbed him and held the now doll-sized Goblin King in her hands. "Well, this is certainly unexpected, your majesty."

Tiny Jareth held his arms out to her, a smile on his tiny face. "Sarah."

"I hope you have a good explanation for this, Goblin King."

Jareth hung his little head a nodded. "I can explain if you'll just put me down, love."

Sarah placed the tiny King on the couch and watched as he grew to his normal size. Seeing the King at full size caused poor Merlin to take off running and Jareth sighed sadly. "It seems your furry friend is afraid of me in my full glory."

Blinking, Sarah stared at Jareth in shock. "Is that why you were tiny?"

Hanging his head, Jareth nodded. "It bothered me that he was so scared of me."

"Why?" Sarah tried not to laugh. "Why do you care if a dog or anyone else afraid of you? I figured you'd be pleased to have creatures fear you."

"Really, Sarah? You wound me." Jareth put his hand against his chest, feigning pain. "I may wish to be respected and on occasion feared, but I take no pleasure in scaring animals.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and sat across from the King. "So why are you trying to make friends with my dog?"

"Is there something wrong with me befriending such an adorable dog?"

Glaring at him, Sarah sighed. "Jareth you've been coming by to visit for nearly a year now. I have no problem letting you in and talking with you, but sneaking into my home... sorry, can't let that one go."

Sighing, he stood and paced the room. "It started with a comment you made a few weeks ago, Precious. About how you trust an animal's instinct."

"Are you talking about the crazy guy at the park that Merlin wouldn't let near me or Toby?" Sarah blinked in confusion.

"Exactly. You said that you had your own fears about the man but the fact that your furry companion acted in such a manner meant he wasn't to be trusted. So I decided to see what your four-legged beast thought of me." Jareth explained.

Sarah tried not to laugh but was so doubled over. "Glad you find this so amusing, Sarah." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jareth have you ever dealt with a dog before?"

"Just the one your little knight treats like a horse."

"And what does Ambrosius do when he sees you?"

"Runs away like a coward, but he runs from everything," Jareth argued.

Sarah nodded. He had a point, Ambrosius ran from everything. "You never had a pet before?"

"Do goblins count?"

"No, afraid not." Sarah stood and walked over to Jareth. He pulled away as she started to reach for him. "Relax your majesty." She slowly removed his cloak and placed it on the couch.

"If you wish to undress me..."

"Stop that train of thought right there, Jareth. I'm merely trying something." She took his hands and led him to the couch. "Now sit down, on the floor, and don't move."

"The floor?" He raised his already arched eyebrow. "Sarah just..." he stopped, blinking when she placed a finger over his lips.

"Just do as I say," Sarah commanded and he obeyed. Sitting on the floor, he sighed and crossed his legs, waiting to see what she was up to.

"Come on Merlin." He heard he coaxing the animal from the other room. Slowly, Merlin followed her inside and sat at her feet. "Merlin, this is Jareth." The large sheepdog whimpered and looked up at Sarah. "It's alright, buddy. He's a friend."

At her gentle urging, Merlin stepped forward and sniffed the Goblin King. Jareth held his hand out to the dog and smiled when Merlin rubbed his head against his gloved hand.

"Good boy. See the Goblin King isn't so scary, is he?" Sarah stated as she rubbed Merlin's back.

Merlin barked happily and practically tackled Jareth to the floor trying to give him kisses. "Wait a minute!"

Sarah laughed as the shaggy dog sat on Jareth and licked his face excitedly. "Alright, Merlin." Sarah grabbed his collar and pulled him off the King. "I'm sure Jareth would like to breathe."

Once the dog was off of him, Jareth sat up and groaned. His hair was a mess and his face was covered in slobber. Grabbing a tissue from the box on the table, Sarah wiped the King's face. "Feel better now?" She teased.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Just to the people he likes." Sarah smiled as she sat beside him.

Jareth's face lit up. "He likes me?"

"Yes, oh scary and intimidating Goblin King. Merlin likes you." Sarah told him as she leaned closer. "And so do I." She added as she kissed his cheek causing Jareth to blush.


End file.
